vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu Ilhan
|-|Post-Wedding= Summary Yu IlHan (Korean: 유일한) is the main protagonist of Everyone Else is a Returnee (or EER for shorter). Because of a pre-planned objective he was left on Earth alone while everyone else were transported to other universes. An angel was then sent to attend to him and she informed him of the upcoming changes; the mana that will make contact with Earth as well as the monsters that will spawn from it. Despite Earth not having any mana yet, he decided to train in hopes of catching up to the rest of humanity who have ample time to get accustomed to mana in those other universes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B. 2-B with Creation Name: Yu IlHan Origin: Everyone Else is a Returnee Gender: Male Age: 1000+ Classification: Half Angel, Half Human, True Dragon Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Absorption, Aura, Attack Reflection, Vehicular Mastery, Adaptation, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development, Spaceflight, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Martial Arts, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Information Analysis, Information Manipulation, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Danmaku, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Fusionism, Pressure Points, Camouflage, Invisibility,Perception Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Biological Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Necromancy, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Density Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Dimensional Travel, Durability Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Physics Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Immortality (type 1, 2, 3, 4), Photographic Memory, Metal Manipulation, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, Power Modification, Psychometry, Purification, Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Mid, possibly High), Resistance Negation, Resurrection(can resurrect others), Self-Sustenance (types 1, 2 ,3), Shapeshifting (into a dragon), Sleep Manipulation (can generate rest energy), Social Influencing, Spatial Manipulation (through mana can warp space and subjugate a region of space or with falling down), Regeneration Negation, Teleportation (uses the skill warp to teleport to other dimension or within the same dimension even if the dimension is sealed), Time Manipulation (innate, inherited from his father he was able to slow down time and the perception of it within a certain region while time flowed normal outside it to make even fodder perceive FTL actions ), Time Stop (hourglass of eternity item can freeze time for 2 months inside a barrier while time does not flow outside and he can choose how big the barrier is or who to not include), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transmutation (through creation can change matter), Weapon Creation (from materials or from mana), Resistance to; Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, BFR, Corrosion Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Life Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Information Analysis, Information Manipulation, Invisibility, Death Manipulation, Psychometry, Poison Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, sealing, Possession, Extrasensory Perception, Time Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure 'Attack Potency: Solar System level (Had ripped apart 2 planets and merged them). Multiverse level with Creation Speed: '''At least '''Massively FTL+ Reactions & Combat Speed (much higher than this in his strongest state). Possibly Infinite with Warp Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Extremely High (Even when he was human without magic he was able to practice his spear for 3 days and mistakenly perceived it as 3 hours, later he fought for over a year and a half having fun, as well as spending an entire year on a task without eating and his companions had to remind him of the time he spent), Nigh-Infinite (can generate rest energy) Range: Stellar (Can spread his domain across an entire planet larger than our sun), Universal+ with Records Standard Equipment: |-|Eternal Ranked Artifacts= Flamesoul Dragon body: Is the final product of merging Soul of Fire and Body of the Human Dragon. It grants him authority of all flames and dragons. It can amplify the power of fire and dragons, bestow power, and may take away the power as well. As it still has the abilities of the prior armors it grants: *200% increase in fire attribute resistance and attack power. *Imbues the power of fire to all skills and amplifies them by 100% *Raises the league of all fire-related skills, raises the league of all dragon-related skills, amplifies the power of dragons and increases recovery rate by 300% *Can freely summon all weapons etched onto his record either as projectiles or in his hand, freely transforms the figure of the user by consuming mana to turn intangible as well as leave a copy of himself. *All weapons taken from the enemy can be absorbed into the armor to make them his regardless if they have restrictions or not. |-|God Ranked Artifacts= *'Hourglass of Eternity:' Once a month he can stop time, this also deploys a barrier, the size of which he chooses that lasts for 2 months while time does not flow outside it. *'Godspear': Holds the abilities of every spear he has made. |-|Epic Ranked Artifacts= *'Ruin Calling:' Wings he can summon, the blades of which consume fire and can send out attacks. It can increase physical related skills effect by 30% and can create shock wave in any direction. |-|Legendary Ranked Artifacts= *'Aegis:' 5 Floating shields he can summon grants; 35% increase in his defense, nullifies critical strikes at a certain probability, when hit it absorbs, amplifies and reflects physical and magical damage and can move according to the user’s will with the use of mana *'Powerful and Bright Wind Death Driver:' A weapon that generates an absurd amount of rotational force by using mana which consumes it's own durability at a fast rate, it grants attack power and piercing power increase by 40% when doing so, 40% increase in fire attribute attack power and 60% increase in spinning power. A weapon he had used to defeat opponents that vibrated their skin to reflect attacks. *'Destruction-calling Giant’s Resonance Thunderhammer:' A hammer that grants him 60% increase in critical hit rate & critical attack power. He can also expand it's size by a maximum of ten times. He can also make it resonates with items made of the same materials as the hammer according to the user’s will, for example if the opponent already had a piece of the same material inside their body, he can apply an attribute like fire on the hammer and that makes it resonate thus applying the same effect on the same material inside the opponent. *'Insanely Passionate Spiked Black dragon whip:' A whip that grants him 40% increase in attack speed, and inflicts a random effect that activates one of: big bleeding, bleeding, paralysis, at a 100% chance upon hit. It can also absorb the blood of the opponent and protrude spikes on contact. |-|Other= *'Interspace:' It is something granted to him by Heaven, it lets him store his things in a pocket dimension that has it's time frozen. It also has another function of transferring the weight of it to anything the he chooses and anything in his possession will teleport inside this space, he can also steal things belonging to opponents, for example if he were to come into contact with an object or if he were to throw a weapon to detach a part of the opponent's body or outright kill the opponent, the remote collection option let's him collect it. *'Eternal Flame:' An inextinguishable and living flame that can continuously grow. It is essentially a fire spirit with sentience and has been shown to absorb flames & mana in the surroundings, make copies of herself as well as supplement them. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, has read every publicly available book on earth, learnt every language as well as far surpasses any blacksmith in experience and technique across the multiverse. Able to accurately read the plot and determine his next course of action, sometimes even predicting the future to a frightening degree to the point the author dubbed him 'foreshadow meister'. Weaknesses: Non-notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Active Skills= *'Declaration:' A skill that turns his intentions into reality in accordance with it's description. Within the series this skill has been used for a variety of things for example ordering the seas and continents to separate, causing new mountain ranges as well new forests sprout, ordering the instant death of monsters, mind manipulation, soul manipulation, Resurrection, creation, stopping destruction, leave his will with someone, boost other people's power, etc...As long as he wills it the effect is produced. He can also enhance this using manifestation and can use it to create a weapon out of energy and grant it abilities he desires. *'Manifestation:' From the fusion of Falling Down + Dragonic Blood + Dragon-Man Resonance. Manifestation, a skill that boosts his abilities and boosts his recovery rate by 5 times. The main use of this skill is to superimpose his own domain over reality regardless if that space is controlled/owned by another. Within his domain he can negate abilities as well as transformations of his opponents, he can also inflict curses, poison, paralyze and even restrain his opponent with chains made of souls. *'Falling Down:' A skill that subjugates the surrounding space and summoning flames to surround the enemy as well creating chains made of souls to bind opponents. This region inflicts curses and poison on the enemy as well as increasing his recovery rate by 500%, every time an enemy is killed, it increases the region's power by 5%. *'Transcendent Trajectory:' Fusion from God Force + Spear of Untraceable Trajectory + Great Cosmos-Severing Spear + Dismantling + Excavation + Absolute Accuracy. It had reborn into a trajectory that surpassed cause and effect, space, and fate. It is not avoidable by dodging, nor is it defensible by blocking, undetectable by sight, sound, smell, aura, danger sense, nor could it be detectable by information analysis/manipulation. He can stack it's attack potency at-least 200 times to other causes too or unleash at-least 60 of it. *'God Force:' Increases his physical strength by 300% *'Spear of Untraceable Trajectory' Produces a trajectory that was logically and physically impossible from where he was standing that is also untraceable. As it was stated to distort cause and effect it is impossible to determine it's trajectory based on his swinging motion should he use his hands to throw his attack. He can release ten of these strikes at the same time or overlap them into a single strike and can manipulate space and time to redirect them to another point as though that was their initial trajectory if he sees that the opponent moves to block their path with protective tools/measures. *'Great Cosmos-Severing Spear:' A spear art that imbues a power to slash apart the cosmos with a single slash. It imbues the properties of the whip, the sharpness of a sword and the heaviness of a blunt weapon, it cuts apart space and ignore durability. He can use it with Spear of Untraceable Trajectory to overlap several attacks to increase the effectiveness or to send out multiple strikes. *'Counter:' With this skill he is able to negate the physical force and magic power of the enemy's attack and return it one's own power added. It is essentially a way to negate magical and physical forces or return it. This skill does not rely on directly attacking him as he can influence mana around him around regardless of it is being used by an enemy for an attack or not. *'Deathgod:' Evolved from concealment. It increases the effectiveness of concealment and let's him increase his attack power by 200% should he kill enemies while in concealment, each kill gaining him 8% This will disappear if he fails to kill an enemy in 3 hours after his first 8%. *'Warp:' From the fusion of Max Leap + The Quickest title + The Frog That Leaped Out of the Well title. With this skill he can teleport across universes or within his own with a thought. it is possible to send/bring people with it, even if the dimension is sealed. His will is only necessary since he had used this to appear in front of an opponent with a thought and brought his mother from another universe by tearing open the dimensional walls of that universe. He can use this skill for movement. *'Leap:' A skill that lets him manipulate vectors to propel him towards the direction he chooses. He can stack multiple into a single one leap. *'Dimensional Ruler:' When staying in one dimension, he becomes able to sense and prevent other beings who are trying to enter that dimension. He can take over a world/dimension if it already doesn't have a ruler, alternatively killing the ruler let's him take over. He can also decrease the opponent's abilities with this skill should they step into a dimension under him and he can prevent them from leaving the dimension. *'Creation:' From the fusion of Cooking, Blacksmithing, Mana crafting, Soul enchant, and Magic engineering into one, he can create matter from nothing, affect matter to transmute it as well as the ability to merge universes and dimensions. *'Cooking:' Aside from cooking delicious foods with or without buffs, it grants him Water and fire attribute resistance and attack power increase by 30%. |-|Passive Abilities= *'Law manipulation:' Power Nullification Fire. *'Law Manipulation:' Of Matter & Souls. *'Law Manipulation:' Metals and Artifacts *'Leiatsu:' Pressure on the minds of others. *'Record skill:' Information Analysis Of matter, energies and souls around him. For example finding an object's origins as well as all things related to that Object's history. He can also use this ability in battle to extract records on opponent's by reading their information and change it, as well as track opponents through their records and implant destructive abilities on them even if he isn't in the same universe. As he has maxed out his language skill which let him perfectly translate, speak, read, and write a language even if it's his first time hearing it, maxing out the record skill resulted in; Attack power and critical hit rate increases by 30% when facing against a foe that he has experienced and recorded before. *'Unshakable Heart:' Regulates his emotions and mind to stop outside influence of both. *'Concealment:' A skill that hides his presence to the point he is invisible to sight, sound, smell, modern technology, cosmic awareness, aura, mana, mana particles, mana ripples, sensory magic, instinctive reaction, danger sense, barriers, alarm magic, information analysis, souls and matter detection. *'Dimensional Adaptation:' No penalties are given no matter which dimension he is in should a leader or magic of the world impose a restriction on him. *'Death Collector:' Collects the souls and life force of those he kills. *'Crit:' He is invulnerable to surprise attacks, evolved from his Untouchable title that invalidated critical hits *'Critical Hit:' It lets him find the weaknesses of his opponents, even against enemies he meets for the first time, and the power behind critical hits increases by a large amount. *'Extreme Poison Resistance:' Resistance against poison. *'Higher Curse Resistance:' Resistance against curses. *'Transcendent Regeneration:' Regenerates his body and mind, he has been shown to regenerate organs, blood, flesh and bones quickly and with the use of falling-down/manifestation he can increase his regeneration speed by 500% *'Immunity:' He gained immunity to all curses and poison *'Seek:' A skill that exposes all falsehood and concealment |-|Blessings= All blessings disappeared but their effects are in place & he has direct control: *'''God of Smithing: Resistance and attack power increases by 20% when fighting against or wielding all weapons, and fire attribute resistance and attack power also increases by 20%. *'Goddess of Fire:' Fire attribute resistance and attack power increases by 50%. Flames can no longer harm you. Flames wielded by the enemy lose their control to him and he becomes able to wield them. |-|Titles= All titles disappeared but their effects are in place: *'''Pancosmic Loner: Concealment becomes passive. This lets the user become invisible. It is presence manipulation. It's weakness being that it turns off should he attack and fail to instantly kill the enemy but can he can turn it back on if the enemy has a gap in their cognition/perception for example if he were to suddenly distract them. This is not mind manipulation. *'One hit for you, one hit for me:' Critical Hit chance increases by 10% *'A Thousand In One Hit:' Critical Hit Rate increases by 50% when attacking several enemies at once. *'Dragon Slayer:' All his abilities increase by 10% when fighting against dragonkin. *'Dragon's Ally:' Damage from all dragon kin decreases by 15%, and attack power will increase by 15% when fighting together with a dragon *'Hero of Fire:' Fire attribute resistance and fire attribute attack increases by 40%. *'Untouchable:' All abilities increase by 20% when facing against a higher leagued enemy, and he is able to avoid an attack that can kill him in one strike. All abilities will increase by 15% every league the opponent is higher than him. |-|Class Bonuses= *'Blurred Lancer:' Attack power increases by 10% when attacking while concealed. 10%.attack power increase when attacking with a spear *'Rookie Reaper:' The effectiveness of his concealment increases by 10%. Attack power and critical hit rate increases by 30% when attacking an enemy in surprise. Attack power increases by 20% when fighting against lifeforms. And a passive Skill; Death Collector - Collects the souls and life force of those he kills *'Blazing Reaper:' The effectiveness of concealment increases by 20%. Attack power and critical hit rate increases by 40% when attacking an enemy in surprise. Attack power increases by 30% when fighting against lifeforms. Fire attribute resistance and fire attribute attack power increases by 20%. Active Skill: Blaze - Processes the collected life force into mana in order to make superheat boiling temperatures as though in the depths of hell. Can bestow superheat into a weapon. *'Hell Bringer:' The effectiveness of concealment increases by 50%. Fire attribute resistance and fire attribute attack power increases by 50%. Granted him invulnerability to surprise attacks. Granted him immunity to all curses and poison. Granted him an active Skill: Falling Down - Entraps a certain region of space using Blaze. All enemies drop by a league (debuff enough to lose) in this region, and are constantly bound and damaged by flames containing the power of souls, curses, and poison. In this region, the his recoverability increases by 500%, and the region’s power increases by 5% whenever an enemy is killed. Key: Post-Wedding Explanations: See here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Everyone Else Is A Returnee Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2